I wish Zero, I wish
by Leasie
Summary: What if Yuki made a last wish after she drank zero's blood? What if they were taken back in time? A forbidden love has had it's fate turned. Will our forbidden lovers finally have a future ahead of them not covvered in scars, pain and that annoying perverted Kaname! What? I just don't like Kaname!
1. I wished for it didn't I?

**Please Rate this piece I'm a newbie so I need as much help as I can get!**

**Proclaimer: Matsuri owns all the characters and The real story. If I were Matsuri Hino I would've Screamed and made Kaname run of some where a long time ago**

**Yuki's Pov**

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Zero's face, but it wasn't there. I looked around, the snow was so white around me, but it wasn't snowing a minute ago. It was a blizzard. I looked down at my cold hands. Mittens? I wasn't wearing mittens? My hand's they're so small. I looked in shock at my feet. Let me rehash a bit.

I looked at Zero's sad eyes they were like lilac pearls. I felt guilt tingle my neck. I said I would always stay by his side but… things have changed, I'm a vampire the kind that Zero despises, hates. "I guess you are a vampire then," he said wiping his blood of my lips. I closed my eyes, this would be the last time I see him… no, actually if you think about it, Kaname probably think of a way to boast to Zero about getting me. Kaname, I can see what Zero feels and understand now. Kaname never really seemed satisfied with me being a happy human without blood scaring my life. He seems so forceful. I remember that night, the one he sunk his fangs into my neck. Why did I try to fight him back from making me a vampire…? I opened my eyes and looked at Zero… I know why. I hugged him tightly, "Zero, I'm sorry I'm the one who has caused you the most pain, but, but this a forbidden love. I'm sorry, and I to… I wish this could have been easier for us… I wish, I wish we could be together without this freakish blood stained past and dark future, I wish you, Zero Kiryu and I, Yuki Cross, not Kuran, Cross could be together. Little did I know that a wish from a pureblood vampire that they wished with all their heart could become true?

**Zero's Pov**

I stood there with Yuki hugging me, I didn't push her away, but I didn't pull her in. I couldn't stand it, with her little wish list. A part of me wanted to believe her, but the rest couldn't take it. A Vampire is a Vampire, but a pureblood is a freaking life sucking, heart breaking monster with a heart of ice.

A sudden gust of wind came that blinded me bit of ice hit my face and then it stopped and I felt warm air, hot cocoa filled my nostrils and the voice of Ichiru calling my name filled my ears… my arms were empty, no arms holding onto me. I opened my eyes and looked around, I was home. I poked my head out from where I was hiding. "ZEERRROOO! I found you!" Ichiru said stumbling towards me. My eyes widened in shock. Ichiru was a little kid. He tripped on the rug and nocked a glass off the table. My eyes widened even more. I remember that glass Ichiru knocked when we were playing hide and seek when we were seven. Smash the glass shattered into tiny shards Iran over to Ichiru to see if he was okay. Mother and Father ran in. "Ichiru! You are the clumsiest seven-year-old I have ever seen in my life!" Mother mumbled as she swept the mess up. "Zero maybe you and Ichiru can play a different game." I'm seven, why would I be seven. Wait a sec I'm guessing Yuki would be back in this time so… I turned to mother, "Mother can I go for a walk outside?" She turned to look at me. "There's a blizzard, out there… If you wear your coat then I guess so…" I nodded and grabbed my coat. "Oh and you better bring Ichiru," She added and went into the kitchen…

**Yuki's Pov**

The snow was cold against my face as was the wind, I hope zero realised what was going on. I felt the unpleasant company of a vampire, the same one who was about to kill me so many years ago… wait let me rephrase that because I'm in the past which is now my present. Okay, the same one who tried to kill me in my other life. I struggled through the snow unable to stand. He came up to me fangs dripping. "Hey you look lots, how about some blood." I put my bravest face on and glared at him the meanest glare a six- year-old could give you, (wait I take that back the meanest glare a six-year-old girl could give you, because zero could do way better, he would have convinced the guy he was a gangster's son.) "Rido's devilish scum will never sip a drop my blood you jerk!" I screamed taking him back by surprised. "It seems you know too much, I will enjoy this warm meal in this cold weather, sayonara…" His chest exploded as a strong blood covered hand ripped it apart. Where's Zero, great now I'm going to go with Kaname! I hadn't really been happy about Kaname while in this cold snow. I thought about all the mess he had got me into and how he believed that because mother and father had me so I can marry him it was alright for me not to have a choice in any of it. The figure came towards me I frowned as they came closer, two people? Great! Now I have no idea whom it might be, for all I know it could be Shuzika in Maria's body and Sara Shirabuki! To pairs of lilac eyes focused on me. Ichiru? Zero!

**Zero's Pov**

I smirked as we watched from behind a dead tree. "Shouldn't we get Mother and Father?" Ichiru asked looking worriedly at Yuki. "We wouldn't be quick enough. Anyway it's just a common level E." I looked over. I could just hear her winy voice scream something about scum and blood. The vampire got into position. Without a word I leapt out and crushed the beast's heart making it explode. Disgusting powdery ash was piled up, his body had burnt away. "Are you okay?" Ichiru asked rushing over to Yuki. She gave him one of her warm smiles, the type I can't resist. She nodded, "Thank you my name's Yuki…" she said tumbling down from exhaustion. I picked her up and carried her back to the house…

**Yuki's Pov**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed it was really warm, the door was partially shut and the doorway was outlined with a glowing golden light from the hall way. I could hear voices murmuring in the hall. I stained my ears to hear what they were saying. "Zero seems very fond of her…" The first voice trailed, it was a female's voice. It was silky and intriguing so I guessed it was Zero's Mother. "We have no idea what her background is!" The second voice was gruff and hard, it was a Male's voice so I knew was Zero's Father. I slipped out of the soft bed walked on the hard cold wood. I slipped through the doorway and Into Zero's room. He seemed to be out so I had a look around it was a plain sort of room the bed had a wooden frame and the doona covers were plain white. The room seemed pretty normal until I was about to leave when I noticed a crooked piece of wood on the dresser. On the side was a small gap where Zero kept a book. I quickly flicked through it. I saw pictures of Zero when he was a baby, Him and Ichiru playing with trucks. I smiled they were all so happy. I quickly shoved the book back into the dresser and snuck out as I heard the heavy footsteps of Zero. As I headed down the hallway I got the shock of my life. At the door was, was…


	2. so I ended up with him

**Zero's Pov**

We all ran into the front room, as the door creaked open. Suddenly I could smell… I could smell disgusting lady perfume only worn by one idiot, one idiot I hoped I would never see again. I was quite disappointed it was my parents who got him here. "I heard you called for a… Daddy!" he sang in his irritating cheerful over confident voice he used most of the time. "Who's this man? He looks strange!" Ichiru whispered confused by the strange arrival of a guest. "Oh hello what's your name?" He said pointing at Yuki. "Um, Yuki, Mr Cross." She muttered with an annoyed face I never remembered her using when she was young. "Call me father!" he announced trying to be flamboyant. So Yuki moved in with him but because he was so bad at cooking his little Yuki things, he decided to just come over here which was good besides the fact he came with her. So we were all well of, I guess…

But a year later I remembered the obstacle in front of me. Mum was in the kitchen making soup, so I went into dad's office to talk to him.

"What do you mean I can't kill that low-life guy he's on the list?"

"Father, he's not even a level E yet! What happens if the family gets in danger? This is a pureblood's lover we're talking about."

The door slowly creaked open and I saw Cross enter, "Listen to Zero, a vampire gets really attached to things, especially purebloods. If we were talking about a common vampire or a level E I wouldn't be worried, but a pureblood is a big deal! They would come wipe you out and probably turn Zero and Ichiru into vampires. Besides The Hunters Society have its secrets and dirty deals with the vampire society, Zero's right, the guy's not even a level E! It's definitely set up!"

**Yuki's Pov**

It's my first day of high school today, I'm kind of nervous, it's a shame Zero and Ichiru are a year older than me. I tried the 'keep zero back thing' again but it hasn't worked very well. I guess I miss the vampires a little. Well see yah I got to go it lunch break and they're serving ginger pork stir fry! Again!


	3. 6 years later

**Hey, Reader Sorry last chapter and this chapter are so short! I have disease called writers block. You can easily get it from having 2 cats in your bedroom or you just have a small brain like me! Please send comments They usually cure writers block ;) **

**Six years later**

Yuki's Pov

Zero quickly packed the car while I got Mikino into her car seat. My little 2year old squirmed around; her eyes like violets were focussed on the little doll she got for Christmas last year. I quickly tied her brown hair up into a tiny pony tail on the top of her head realising how messy it was. I quickly jumped into the front seat holding my stomach. The baby was due in a few weeks. Zero was still surprised about Mikino so he hadn't taken it well. The car started up and we drove up our court and headed to Ichiru's house for Koemi's 3rd birthday. His daughter had blue eyes like his wife Asami, and silver hair like himself. My Asami had bronze locks that swayed as she was walked. She was always quite lovely and Ichiru always seemed happy when he was with her. We pulled up at Ichiru's house hopped out of the car. I grabbed Miki who clung to me like a panda and then took the bag Koemi's present was in while Zero grabbed the bags from the boot and we headed in.

Zero's Pov

I stumbled inside holding the door open for Yuki. I couldn't believe Mikino was two year old already. It feels as if it was this morning she was born the shock still surprises me every time I look at her. I quickly place the food we'd brought on the bench! I'm so glad I can cook otherwise we would have stuff from the supermarket or worse, Yuki's cooking! I'm so glad the annoying father in-law was there to convince my dad no to go for Shizuka's lover. To think I almost missed out on this family… "Oh Zero Dear!" My through blocked up. "Look it's Poppa, Miki!" and it was hell from then on…

**Kaien Cross: Ow, Zero don''t punch Poppa cross infront of Miki!**

**Technicall difficultys have occured! Kaien Cross is unavalible right at this moment of getting beaten up by his son inlaw! :)**


End file.
